Bloody Muggle
by darknite47
Summary: Draco Malfoy is followless without Voldemort, and is leaderless with Crabbe and Goyle. All he wants is someone to be with. When his eyes fall upon Hermione's sister, he fights feelings that he doesn't approve of. But as the feelings increase, he knows his chances with her decrease for one very important reason: Ms. Ari Granger is a Muggle.


Hermione uncertainly knocked on the door, not sure what to expect from her younger sister. Ron and Harry stood with her, slightly excited to meet the youngest Granger, slightly frightened. Hermione herself had been a special girl, and she was a _wizard. _The boys could only guess as to what her younger _Muggle _sister had to offer.

With no response to the knocking, Hermione pounded the door, hoping for an answer. A trickle of sweat ran down the bright wizard's face, and she was mentally panicking about her. For all she knew, her little sister could have been taken by Death Eaters. Again, Hermione knocked on the door, but no answer. Ron sighed, pointing his wand at the door. Muttering under his breath, the redhaired boy broke the door open, only to find a ransacked house.

"Ariana?" Hermione yelled. "Ari, where are you?" She ran up the stairs of her old house, searching for her sister. Harry awkwardly stood in the living area, looking for a smaller version of Hermione.

"Ari? Ari?" Hermione's cries seemed to be useless as her voice echoed off the wall. "Ariana, don't you _dare _play games with me!" Ron sighed, running up the stairs to his girlfriend. Harry groaned, checking his watch; he had a date with Ginny in an hour, and didn't want to arrive late. Still, he looked around the wrecked sofas and tables, not noticing anything odd.

Harry looked again, hoping that he would find Ari before it was too late. For his date, that is.

"_Light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up - _what the fuck?" Harry's sharp ears directed him to the right, and he caught the sight of a young girl, around 16, headphones dangling from her ears. Black, sleek hair fell down past her shoulders, and her eyes seemed to match Hermione's chocolate orbs. Harry looked at her one more time and realized that this, this girl, was Ari.

"Hermione, I've found her!" Harry called, hearing footsteps pounding down the stairs. "She's right here!" Hermione's worried face turned to relief, but then to anger as she saw her sister alright, just idiotic.

"Ari!"she scolded, glaring at her sister. "Couldn't you hear us?" She seemed to lunge at Ari, but Ron held her back, bracing her arms.

"Sorry, Mione," Ari replied, shrugging. "It didn't seem that important." Hermione's face turned livid, but she calmed herself. She turned to Ron, smiling.

"Ron, this is my younger sister, Ari. She's Ginny's age, I believe. Ari, this is my boyfriend, Ron." Ari smirked, looking at Ron's tall, skinny form. Ron smirked right back, mimicking her.

"Hello," he began, extending an arm. "How're you?" Ari shook it, raising an eyebrow at the manners he used.

"Fine, thank you," she remarked, smiling. "So you've been dating Mione?" Hermione playfully slapped Ari, leaning her head on Ron's chest. Harry awkwardly cleared his throat, and all eyes rested on him.

"I'm Harry," he said. "Hello."

"Hi." She paused, as if to think of something. "...wait. Aren't you the boy who supposedly _lived?" _Harry chuckled, nodding.

"That's me," he replied. Ari furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak again.

"Isn't there another one of you? Drano, was it?" Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"That would be _Draco_," she corrected. "And we are not friends with him." Ari opened her mouth to speak again, but shut it, receiving the look her sister gave her. And with that look, she decided to drop the subject...for that moment, at least.

"Ah. Alright, I suppose. Would you like to have tea? Hermione'll have to make it, though. I'm horrid at cooking." The group of friends nodded, laughing.

"Mione," Ron whispered. "Are you sure she's your sister?" Hermione nodded, laughing.

"Even if her teeth aren't crooked, she still has my blood...just no magic." With that said, the smoke alarm went off, burnt tea in the air.

* * *

Draco unwillingly walked in the streets of London, hoping that he could find someone his parents would approve of. Without the Dark Lord leading him, and Crabbe and Goyle following him, he was hopelessly lost. As he had followed his parents for the time being, he was sent to look for a wife. After all, he didn't have anything to do with himself.

He kicked a rock, watching it crumble. The wind bit him coldly, and he pulled the scarf tighter around his neck. He walked along, seeing no one in the empty streets. His mind was tempted to find Potter and his gang, just for a talk, but he knew better. Why should he talk to them? He was of much better status, and he wasn't going to look at, much less _talk _to a group of idiots.

Remembering his task at hand, he hoped that his wife was a Pureblood, simply for the content of his family line. If Draco even _tried _to mess with his Pureblood status, his family wouldn't here the end of it. Death Eater or not, he knew he would need to converse with a wizard if he was to gain a wife soon. But it wasn't as if he had a Wizard Radar. He couldn't just look at someone and determine if they were a wizard or not.

He looked into a coffee shop, and noticed Potter and four others - Mudblood, Weasley, Weasley's sister, and another girl he couldn't recognize. He obviously would have recognized that flawless of a wizard. Black locks of hair flew down her shoulder, sparkling obsidian eyes were flickering uncertainly, and her face was just pretty, in Draco's opin-

He mentally stopped himself, pausing in his steps. The words he had just thought - they were the precise words a man calls his wife. Smiling to himself, he was about to walk up to her and charm her, when he froze again.

She was one of _Potter's _friends. With that in mind, she hated Draco, along with various graduates of Hogwarts. Draco sighed, walking past the small shop. He knew that he could never talk to her, and he didn't want to, as she wasn't _that _pretty. It was just his mind, still trying to get him back for being a Death Eater. He didn't even like her. After all, she was one of _Potter's _friends. With a status like that, Draco decided she was just a girl, another following wizard of Potter.

Draco didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Hi. If you have pity and love Draco, please review, follow, and favorite, Gracias, mi amigos. **

**Bye guys. xx**

**~~Ari xxx**


End file.
